


your natural boundaries

by fiveandnocents



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Fox and the Hound (1981)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Did I Mention Angst?, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveandnocents/pseuds/fiveandnocents
Summary: When he'd been mentally preparing himself to see Tod for the first time in years, he hadn't taken into account just howgoodTod would look.





	your natural boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend who decided to scour the Disney kink meme and decided this was what they needed in their life. I was very happy to oblige.
> 
> Prompt: Human AU slash, focusing on angst
> 
> Focusing on angst kind of ran away from me honestly.

When he'd been mentally preparing himself to see Tod for the first time in years, he hadn't taken into account just how _good_ Tod would look. 

Now that he's here and Tod is looking bashfully at him from under his eyelashes like he's not sure if he's allowed to look, Copper realizes how much of an oversight that was. 

"I...." Tod starts and trails off, biting his lower lip and- oh no, oh _hell_ no. Copper has to leave right now, because if he stays any longer he's going to have way more problems than just the small wave of heat starting to pool in his belly. 

Tod clears his throat and when Copper flicks his gaze up, he breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees Tod's eyes still tilted self-consciously to the side instead of at Copper's pathetic ogling. "I missed you," Tod admits, finally meeting Copper's gaze. 

"I missed you too," he blurts, barely before Tod finishes his sentence. He feels his cheeks heat up at Tod's answering bright smile. Before he even knows what he's doing his hand is reaching out to touch Tod's face and-

An obnoxious snore from the other bed in the room snaps Copper out of it and he whips his hand back. Tod's smile falls and Copper tells himself he doesn't care because he _can’t_. He isn't allowed to touch Tod or even allowed to _want_ to touch him. If he learned anything from his hunting trip with Chief and their dad, it's that two things in life were forbidden: a soft spot for wild animals and his feelings for Tod. 

"You can't be here," Copper hisses, eyes flicking to Chief’s bed. 

Tod flinches, but instead of shrinking away he steps closer and his eyes are brimming with determination as he says, "I'm not afraid of silly old Chief." And he proves it by gripping at the hem of Copper's shirt. "We're still friends aren't we?" he whispers into Copper's chest. 

Copper's not sure if he wants to laugh or cry. Because at this point friends is an understatement. The last time they saw each other they were friends, scuffling in the grass and playing hide-and seek in the woods. Tod had barked out laughter as Copper tackled him from behind. They'd rolled around until Tod let himself be pinned - because Copper isn't foolish enough to think that he won fairly - and that's when everything went completely out of his control. They'd stared at each other for what felt like hours as they panted to catch their breath and just when Copper felt like he could breathe normally again, Tod wrapped his arms around Copper's neck. 

What happened next was a blur of soft lips and wandering hands. The only thing he remembers clearly is the way Tod had pawed at his chest and breathed, "Copper," against his lips. 

Then his dad had called, "Copper! Where the hell are you boy?" And he'd flung himself off of Tod and ran back to the cabin without looking back. 

His dad had taken Chief and him away the next day. 

Now, two years later, Tod is taller, his voice is deeper and he's grown into some sort of seductive fluid grace he didn't have when he was sixteen. He'd slunk into Copper's window fifteen minutes ago and he'd be more concerned with Tod's skill at breaking and entering if he wasn't desperately trying to keep his hands off of him. 

Copper takes a step backwards so that Tod's hands slip from his shirt. "I...we." Copper takes a breath and looks at his ceiling so that he can't see the way Tod clutches his hands close to his chest. "We can't be friends."

"Why not?" Tod says it in a way where Copper knows that if they were anywhere else he would've yelled it. 

"My dad hates you, Tod." It's true in ways he doesn't like to think about. Whenever Widow Tweed had been mentioned, Amos had always and without fail rattled off a list of slurs about her son that had sent Copper shrinking away in shame. "He'd kill you _and_ me if he even knew you were here."

Tod rushes back into Copper's personal space and grabs his hands. His grip only tightens when Copper tries to pull his hands back. "Then come with me. No, Copper, listen," he hastens when Copper's eyes widen in shock. "I like boys and no one cares. Big Mama and the guys? They don't care. Mama Tweed doesn't care and none of them would judge you for it either."

Copper flinches when Tod slinks closer, pressing his body against his in a stunning, sensuous line. "Please. You'll be safe with us. Safe with me."

Tod's eyes are mesmerizing and his promises sound like everything Copper dreamed of on his trip when he allowed himself to fantasize about Tod waiting for him back home. 

Copper finds himself leaning in, chasing for more than just the feeling of Tod's breath against his lips. He sees Tod's eyes flutter, his lips parting in preparation and maybe, just maybe, Tod is right and this could work. 

Then he hears the unmistakable sound of a rifle cocking from the hallway and he whips his head around to see Chief's side of the room empty. His heart jackknifes in his throat. "Go! Go! I don't want to see you killed." He stammers more terrified warnings and for once Tod notices the panic in his voice and follows orders. 

When Copper's door slams open, Tod has already leapt over the fence and disappeared into the night. 

\---

Tod goes to college the next day. Copper watches from his window as Widow Tweed drives away with Tod in tow and returns teary-eyed and alone. 

Copper stays home and learns gunsmithing with Chief now that he's learned everything about hunting and skinning. He never really knew that his dad had actually made a living out of his hobbies, but now that he learns the trade and meets his dad's customers it all makes sense. 

He tries his best to forget about Tod, but there are nights - desperate, selfish nights - where he thinks about Tod's eyes and remembers the feel of his lips and body pressed tight against his own and he touches himself and pretends not to hate himself for it. 

\---

When Tod comes back the next summer, he brings a girl back with him. 

She's a stunner, Copper isn't too proud to admit that much. She's got long, thick red hair and she moves in the same smooth, graceful way Tod does. They could be siblings really, with how similar they look, but no one brings only a friend home to meet the family. 

He never thought he could hate someone more than he hates himself, but being wrong is just another disappointment on the list. 

They're all sitting on the widow's porch; Tod and his girl next to each other, and when Tod laughs at something his birdbrain friends do, Copper can hear it from his spot at the fence. Tod looks good. Not much different from last year, maybe his hair is a little longer, but he's the same Tod he remembers in his room, promising him everything he's ever wanted. 

Copper aches for him. 

He sees Tod pull a stray cottonwood fuzz out of the girl's hair and she giggles as he blows it back in her face. The moment Tod smiles back, soft and heart-wrenchingly tender, Copper feels the snake-like coils of jealousy wriggle in his stomach and he rushes to the woods. 

His feet lead the way and he isn't even surprised when he ends up by the fallen tree they played on as kids. Sighing, Copper lets himself go weightless on the log and puts his head in his hands. 

He's such a fool. There's no reason Tod would've still been interested. Copper had given him every indication that it would never work between them and he'd practically thrown him out the window in terror the last time they'd seen each other. And what did Copper even have to offer at this point? He was an uneducated hick left in his hometown. Surely Tod had met more attractive, interesting, and worldly people at college. And he had, Copper reminded himself, he met someone he liked so much that he introduced her to his mother. 

Copper sighs, feeling dramatic for doing so and completely justified in it. It's not like if Tod hadn't brought anyone home they'd suddenly be together. Copper was still afraid, still hated himself and his feelings too much to do what he - desperately, painfully - wanted. 

"Copper?"

Speak of the devil. 

He looks up, hands left cradling the air, and sees Tod, hair glinting in the sunlight peeking through the trees and smiling a little hesitantly, like he expects Copper to bite. 

"Can I sit with you?" He asks, gesturing towards the empty space on the log. His shirt is as red as his hair and it stretches across his shoulders as his arm moves. 

Copper swallows against his suddenly dry throat and nods. 

When Tod perches next to him, thighs touching, Copper goes through the terrible gruesome process of skinning a fox in his head to keep his heart from jack-hammering out of his chest. 

"I missed you," Tod says, eerily reminiscent of the last time they spoke. 

Copper clenches his hands into the fabric of his jeans and can't stop himself before he bites out, "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

Tod shifts his thigh away from where it had been sitting warm against his own and Copper looks at him from the corner of his eye. Tod's eyebrows are scrunched together and his nose twitches up to try to join them. Copper would laugh if he didn't find the expression so goddamn adorable. 

"You mean Vixey?"

Copper tries not to say the next thing that comes to his mind, he really does, but when the words, "Her name is Vixey? I didn't know you were dating a stripper," fall out of his mouth, he realizes he should just sew it shut at this point. 

Tod stands up, backing away a couple steps like the distance isn't enough. "Not that you deserve it," he snarls, the closest thing to vicious Copper has ever seen him. "Vixey and I are just friends. Big Mama was her foster mother before she went to college and that's why she's here." 

As soon as it came, Tod's rage flickers out and he slumps back down next to Copper, and suddenly his head is a heavy weight on Copper's shoulder. 

Copper can't breathe. They're too close and Tod's skin feels like an inferno and _jesus_ he's so beautiful. He feels his eyes widen as Tod turns his head to nuzzle into Copper's neck. 

"Why do you even care?" Tod asks, and his voice sounds so broken, especially compared to how tender his touches are. "You said we'd be friends forever," Tod starts, and Copper feels the tension leaking away until he's leaning his head against Tod's, so chastely that Tod might not even notice. "We're not even that anymore, are we?"

"Tod, I..." And this is always what happens isn't it? Tod is open and honest and Copper can't get over himself enough to stop Tod from frowning for two seconds. He can't finish his sentence, doesn't even know where to start explaining the maelstrom of emotions threatening to burst from his chest. "We-"

"Forget it," Tod blurts and the way he says it, it's almost like Tod never planned on saying it in the first place. He stands up abruptly, wiping at his eyes and now that Copper knows to feel for it, he can feel the breeze on his neck catching on wet tracks. "I'll see you around, Copper."

And this time Copper can't bring himself to watch as Tod walks away. 

\---

Tod and Vixey leave two weeks later. Copper doesn't know where they're going, because there's no way school has started again, but he never gets to ask. 

Tod doesn't say goodbye. 

\---

When Copper sees Tod a year later, he can't keep himself from staring. He doesn't know what happened to Tod in college, what experiences he went through during his second year that were so dramatically different than the first, but whatever they were he appreciates it, because Tod finally seems like himself.

Tod starts wearing low scoop-necked shirts and these faux fur vests that should look ridiculous. Instead, Tod looks free, like the exotic being he is on the inside, and Copper is afraid that someone will try and cage him again. 

Copper can't stop looking at the exposed collarbones left open by Tod's low shirts. It becomes an obsession, Copper suspects, when Chief shrieks at him for almost chopping his leg off when they're splitting wood for the fire while he was distracted by them. He _knows_ it's become one when he comes harder than he has in weeks just by thinking about sucking burning, red marks onto Tod's collarbones where everyone can see them while he jerks off. 

Copper quickly realizes that Tod's new sense of style isn't as appreciated by the rest of his family. Chief just sneers in derision whenever he catches a glimpse of Tod in his own yard. Copper can handle that - it's practically Chief's only facial expression - but when his father starts ranting and hurling out unkind slurs, that's when Copper feels shame bleed from every pore. 

One of those violent days, Copper escapes to the woods again. He starts to collect more firewood, because if he comes back without anything and his father realizes he just took the day off there'll be even more hell to pay. At one point, he hears the sputter of the ancient old station wagon and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

Copper starts heading back to the cabin, safe in the knowledge that Amos won't be back until tomorrow morning after he's slept off his hangover on the floor of the bar. 

He's almost reached the edge of the trees when he sees red from the corner of his eye. He stops dead in his tracks, just as unable to look away from the sharp bones above Tod's shirt collar as he always is. 

Tod stares right back at him and he's hesitant, looks flighty and ready to bolt. "I didn't follow you," he blurts, backing up one more step. "I know you want me to leave you alone. I-I just wanted to sit by ou-" He cuts himself off abruptly, but Copper can still hear the 'our spot' that goes left unsaid. "I'll go home," Tod finishes, eyes shifting from side to side as he takes another step back.

"Tod, wait!" 

Copper finally finds his voice and before he knows what he's doing, he's dropping the kindling in his arms (and fuck, ouch that stings when one larger piece strikes his knee) and grabs Tod's arm, pulling him back around to face him. 

Tod looks back at him with wide, shocked eyes, lips parted and swollen like he'd just been biting them. Copper wants to know what they'd look like after he-

Copper kisses Tod, holding him tightly around the waist and cradling his jaw in his palm. Tod's vest (red today, he notes, the same color as Tod's vibrant hair) is soft against his palm and he grips it tighter, pulling Tod closer to his body. Tod whimpers into his mouth, but his hands are pulling at fistfuls of Copper's flannel and he cranes his neck higher to meet Copper's lips. 

His heartbeat pounds in his ears and his insides feel like they're in a blender; he has no clue what he's doing. Copper can't stop moving his hands. It's like they're able to do what his mind is unable to admit that he wants. He's greedy, grabbing at Tod's hips, thighs, the soft firm skin between his shoulder blades when he sneaks a hand under his shirt. 

Tod gasps, breaking away to breathe in huge gulps of air when Copper grips both of Tod's thighs right below his ass, lifting him and pressing him against a tree. 

"Copper," he tries to say, but Copper doesn't want to talk right now, doesn't think he can when his thoughts are buzzing and all he can see is the flush on Tod's cheeks. 

Tod's collarbones are even more enticing this close and Copper has never been good at fighting his instincts. He bites down on the sharp edge of one bone, licking the curve and sucking to turn it as red as Tod's vest. 

Tod's nails dig into his shoulders, but he doesn't push Copper away. He pushes his head back into the tree, pushing his chest further towards Copper's biting teeth. 

It's like he's a completely new person. Everything he's been suppressing and ignoring ever since that day he first gave in and kissed Tod is finally finding an outlet. He's fantasized about this moment countless times, dreamed about Tod moaning out Copper's name as he claims his body, but now that he's here, he's so overwhelmed he can't even focus on committing the details to memory. 

One of his hands sneaks around to the front of Tod's pants and before he can even ask, Tod whimpers out, "Y-yes please, yes."

And because this may be the first, last, and only time Copper allows himself this moment of weakness, he snakes his hand under Tod's waistband to fist his dick. He's too rough with it, he knows that, but he can't go slow when all he wants is to see Tod's face flushed with ecstasy. Tod doesn't seem to mind the lack of foreplay, if his groans of pleasure are any indication. He's clawing at Copper's shoulders and there will be marks tomorrow but Copper can't find it in himself to care when it means he'll have a reminder of a panting, wild Tod in his arms. 

Absently, Copper grinds his hips onto Tod's thigh to try to ease some of the pressure on his cock. He doesn't dare ask Tod for help, would rather just watch as Tod's blush of exertion travels from his cheeks down to his neck, ending right where Copper's mark is blooming dark and ruby red. 

"Copper," Tod mewls, suddenly frantic, pupils blown and eyes wide as he meets Copper's stare. "Copper, I-I-I'm going to..."

Copper just tightens his grip on every spot of Tod's body, surging in to leave another possessive mark on Tod's collar. He can feel Tod release into his hand, slicking the movement of his hand as Tod arches and tenses and moans long and low into Copper's ear. He eases his hand out and wipes it on the bark behind Tod, his hand left feeling sticky with residue. Copper is still burning with desire, his arousal needy and persistent in his jeans. He ruts against Tod's thigh, desperate for any kind of release at this point. Tod's arms tremble with the lack of energy attributed to orgasm, but still Copper can feel his hands as they stroke through his hair and down his spine. The knot in his stomach tightens, and he catches sight of Tod's neck, sees how everyone will see the marks on his neck and know he's off limits, and that's what pushes him over the edge, coming hot and hard in his pants. 

Copper groans, resting his forehead on Tod's shoulder and tries to catch his breath. With each breath, it feels like his sanity comes back and once he's breathing slow and controlled again, he seizes with fear. What did he do? He just rutted against Tod and _marked_ him like a _dog_ that hasn't been properly trained. He's a fool and there's no way anything good can come of this. 

Then he meets Tod's eyes and it's like someone poured cold water over him. 

Tod is staring at him like he's a stranger, shocked yet pleased at the same time and Copper backs away immediately, pointedly shifting his gaze away from where he can see the tip of Tod's cock peeking out from his waistband. He's such an _idiot_ , what was he thinking? Copper feels the familiar feeling of panic work its way up his chest as he realizes the gravity of his mistake. He can't pretend that his feelings aren't real, that they're only just flukes when he's horny in the middle of the night and Tod is just the prettiest person around lately. Now it's real and oh _god_ what if Chief is still home? What if he heard or worse, saw? He has to get away from Tod, has to get away from here, he-

"I have to go." 

He turns and walks towards the cabin without looking back. And when Tod calls his name, he runs. 

\---

This time when Tod leaves without saying goodbye, it's not for lack of trying. 

Copper sticks to Chief's side like he did when he was young, so when Tod comes over every moment he can to catch Copper alone and force him to talk, he can't. Tod may be the most determined person he knows, but he would never expose something so personal about Copper without his permission. 

He leaves again at the end of the summer, but when Copper watches him get in the car to leave, Tod stares longingly at Copper's cabin and Copper feels like Tod can see him watching. 

\---

That autumn, Copper builds himself his own cabin as far from his family as he can get away with. It's small, only a living area with a fireplace shoved in the corner, bedroom, and bathroom, but it's all he needs. He fishes in the morning, only takes enough to eat and he tries not to hunt if he can get away with it. 

By the time winter rolls around, blanketing the world in a thick layer of white, Copper is well and truly alone for the first time in his life. The years of judgement and fear lift off his shoulders and even though he's isolated, he's easily the happiest he's been in years. 

Then, one evening as he's sitting in front of the fire, carving a log for Miss Minnie a few towns over, there's a knock on the door. 

Copper stares, thinking that it has to be his imagination. No one visits him this late and Chief and Amos are on another statewide hunting trip, but the knock happens again and so he stands up, brushing the sawdust off his hands on his legs and opens the door. 

His jaw drops when he sees Tod. 

He's standing in the snow with a floor length, deep red fox fur coat (not real, Copper notices, because he's spent too many years killing animals to not notice the difference) and he's looking at Copper the same way he did three years ago, shy and hopeful and so goddamn gorgeous. 

"Can I come in?" Tod asks when Copper stands there staring dumbly for more than is socially acceptable. 

"Yeah- yes. Of course," Copper stammers, standing to the side so Tod can move into the entryway. 

Tod smiles at him as he walks in like he's meant to be in Copper's home and perches on the couch without taking his coat off. 

Copper keeps staring, eyes drawn to Tod's ankles and the barest glimpse of calf as he removes his boots. Tod glances up at him and smiles demurely before he says, "It's a little cold outside, Copper. Can you close the door?" 

Copper clears his throat, embarrassed, and shuts the door, securing it tight to keep the heat in. He doesn't know where to sit, he only has his couch, armchair and carving stool, but all of them either seem too close to Tod or too far away. In the end he decides to go back to carving, hoping that with something to focus on he'll stop gaping at his childhood best friend. 

"What're you doing here?" He asks, knowing he's absolutely failing at being natural. 

Tod smiles at him, looking absolutely content at just being in Copper's presence. 

"I came back for the holidays. Mama Tweed couldn't come visit me this time." He bashfully looks at his lap, running his hands down his thighs and Copper watches the curve of them beneath the fur. "I wanted to see you." Copper's breath catches in his throat. "You must've worked really hard to make this place so quickly."

"Yeah, I needed my own space." It's the simplest explanation, but Tod nods like he understands all of the things that Copper is leaving unsaid. 

"Has it helped?" Tod asks, the weight of the question glaringly obvious. Copper doesn't avoid eye contact and just that small victory helps him decide his answer. 

"Yes," he whispers, setting down his whittling knife without taking his eyes off of Tod. 

Tod's eyes widen when Copper stands up to sit next to Tod on the couch. Copper wants to grab Tod's hand, tell him what a coward he's been, but Tod doesn't give him any time before he's blurting out, "I still love you," like it's not a completely life-altering and terrifying statement. Copper freezes, staring at the blush blooming across Tod's cheeks as he continues, "I tried not to, believe me I did," and he laughs in such a sad nostalgic way that Copper wants to ask about the story behind that- "but I can't stop."

Copper tries to memorize every detail of this moment. Tod's face, his heartbroken, desperate yearning and the hope he still clearly holds about this situation. Copper's chest feels like a grizzly is slicing it open and he just wants to hold onto Tod and never let him leave. 

"Do you still love me too?" Tod whispers, agony dripping from every word. "I don't care about whether you'll be with me or not. I just want to know how you feel."

They always say if you love someone, then let them go. His brain and his heart just had to get on the same page. 

"I'll always love you," Copper murmurs, gathering his courage and grabbing Tod's right hand in both of his own. "I'm sorry I kept running away from it. But, Tod, you weren't _safe_. My dad tried to shoot you for just being my friend. It'd be worse if he thought you...tempted me."

Tod's flush is spreading down his neck now and Copper stares at it as Tod says, "It's okay. You're here now." He smiles tenderly, leans in to rest his head against Copper's chest and usually the motion causes Copper to heat up but now it's even worse. 

"Why aren't you taking your coat off? I can put more logs on the fire, but you're burning up. Are you sick?" he asks, petting Tod's hair. Tod stiffens in his arms and now that Copper knows how that feels, he feels sick to his stomach thinking about how often he's done the same thing to Tod. The redhead pulls away, and now that Copper can see an _actual_ blush on his cheeks, he realizes that the flush from before was due to the heat. 

"I uh...I don't think I should do that," Tod laughs awkwardly, turning his face away and motions to stand up. "I'll just- I'll just come back tomorrow, okay?"

But now that Copper has him, warm and alone and very clearly all _his_ , he doesn't want to let him go. He grabs onto Tod's hand, pulling him gently back to the couch, all too aware of how Tod clutches the coat closed tight against his chest with his other hand. 

"Stay with me. Please," he adds, when Tod looks like he still wants to bolt. 

Tod sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "Don't laugh at me."

Copper nods, just as confused as ever when Tod slowly pulls open the lapels of his coat and Copper's jaw drops. 

Tod is completely naked. 

He slowly shrugs his coat off his shoulders, exposing skin that Copper has never seen on his adult body and everything is so much different than when they were kids splashing each other in the river. 

Copper knows that Tod notices his blatant staring because a pleased, yet embarrassed smile curls across his lips. He pulls his arms out of the coat and Copper gulps, wondering if Tod is just going to take the whole thing off and consequently turn Copper's brain into mush. 

He's not sure if he's relieved or disappointed when Tod just lets the fabric pool at his waist, but his body is already interested enough. Copper feels about twenty degrees warmer, like Tod had just transferred all the excessive heat he had under the coat to him. 

"Why?" he chokes out, knows he's ogling openly and not caring one bit because Tod is _naked_. 

To his credit, Tod doesn't look away, instead he ducks his head shyly while looking at Copper and says, "I...well I thought if you were going to push me away again I'd just...show you what you were missing."

Tod was going to kill him. "What uh," Copper licks his dry lips. "What were you going to do?"

Tod turns bright red at the question, but his gaze doesn't waver when he breathes out, "Don't ask me that Copper." He shifts forward in his seat, eyes open and pleading, and his lips part almost imperceptibly. Copper wouldn't have noticed if he was able to take his eyes off of them. 

"Then show me," he whispers, pulling Tod in and pressing their lips together. He wraps his arm around Tod's waist as the redhead surges up to straddle him and he threads his other hand in his hair. The coat remains trapped over Tod's waist in a defiant stand against gravity and Copper tugs it off with one sharp yank, letting it pool to the floor while Tod yelps into his mouth. 

He runs his hands over the miles of pale skin he's just exposed, but can't bring himself to look at just yet. Copper's been dreaming of this moment for so long that he might pass out if he has a visual to go along with the plushness of Tod's lips and the strength in his thighs. 

Copper groans at the slickness of Tod's mouth and he finally musters up the courage to swipe a hand across the smooth curve of Tod's ass. Tod moans and grinds his hips closer in a sensuous roll that makes Copper grip him tighter just to hear it again. 

He feels Tod's thighs start to shake where he's holding them in his palms, so Copper moves a hand to Tod's back and moves his lips to Tod's neck as he spreads him out across the length of the couch. 

Tod's hands card through Copper's hair and he shivers at the feeling of Tod's nails scratching at his scalp. 

Copper pulls back after leaving a mark that rivaled the first one he gave him. The moment his eyes land on Tod's face, his breath catches in his throat. Tod's lips are spit-slick and ruby red, highlighting the blush blooming across his cheekbones. His eyes track the blush as it flows across Tod's neck, down his chest (and if his eyes catch on the pinkness of Tod's nipples it's not like anyone will tell), and his brain shuts down when he sees Tod's cock hard and curving against his belly. 

Copper can't take his eyes off it. He's seen part of it before, the flushed head peeking out of Tod's waistband after he'd left him sated and panting against that tree, but this is different. This is just the beginning of the rest of the night. This is Tod wanting him and him being able to _touch_ and not feeling obligated to run away afterwards. 

Copper snaps his head up as Tod says his name. Tod lifts his arms and rests their steadying weight in Copper's shoulders. When their eyes catch, dilated pupils sinking into each other, Tod says, "I want you to..." and spreads his legs wide so there’s no mistaking what he means. "If you want to."

"I've never..." Copper doesn't finish the sentence, out of shame or confusion he doesn't really know. He's willing to learn though. Willing to have Tod teach him how to get closer. "I don't know how."

"Oh," Tod blushes and Copper watches his Adam's apple bob. "I can just..." His hand slips from Copper's shoulder down between their bodies and Copper trembles at the whisper-like touch against his skin. The moment Tod's fingers hesitate near his entrance, Copper mirrors him, gently brushing his fingers out of the way. 

"No I- I'll do it," he says. "Just...tell me what to do."

Tod just looks up at him in a mixture of awe and shock, but the awe must win out because he bites his lip and says, "Um, in the pocket of my coat-" and Copper leans over, rustles through Tod's pocket, and squirts lube over his hands before Tod can finish his sentence. He looks up at Tod's wide eyes, puts his fingers back to rest between the redhead's legs, and waits. 

Tod's breath rattles in his ribcage as he takes a steadying breath and Copper kisses his chest to soothe his quivering. "One first," he instructs, the command dissolving into a gasp as Copper slowly slides a finger inside. 

He holds it there, not really sure how to proceed, but then Tod starts rocking back into his finger and Copper gets the message. 

Maybe he should be looking at his hands, just to make sure he's doing everything right. But Copper can't look away from Tod's face, the way he bites his bottom lip, leaving tiny indents in the plush curve where the outside meets the glistening inside of his mouth. 

Their eyes meet and the air in the room feels thick, syrupy like molasses; each breath burns, but not as much as the heat of Tod's body around his finger. 

"One more, Copper," Tod whispers and his voice melts into the serenity of the room, feels more like a caress than the shock he feels his own voice would be. 

The next finger slides in just as easily as the first, but it must feel different for Tod because he arches his head back with the movement of Copper's finger into his body. The light from the fireplace flickers across Tod's neck, the curve of his jaw, and Copper is so in love he could live one thousand lives and the only one worth living would be this one right here. 

"Copper," Tod murmurs. "Now, please. I need you." His hand is soft where he pulls on Copper's neck for a kiss and Copper is helpless to follow. "I need you inside me."

Copper's heartbeat feels like it's taking over his whole body; like it's a drumbeat to an ode to Tod, I love you. I want nothing more than you. When he slides in, facing a resistance he hadn't expected, the beat only gets louder and he has to kiss Tod or else he won't survive it. 

Tod seems only capable of moaning wetly into Copper's mouth, but that's fine. Whatever Tod does is perfect and Copper knows what to do now.

This is something he needs no instruction on - the heat, the pressure, Tod's fingers gripping his skin, his moans in his ear - this took him somewhere instinctual, free.

It ends too soon. Copper comes in what seems like no time at all and he buries his face in Tod’s neck to hide the flush blooming across his face. He breathes welty into the damp skin, and thinks about hiding there for the rest of his life.

Tod has a different plan apparently, because he squirms and grabs on to one of Copper’s hands that he has fisted into one of the couch cushions to drag it down to Tod’s cock, wet and leaking between their stomachs. 

Copper follows the rhythm Tod sets and flinches as Tod clenches around him on an upstroke. He moves to pull out, but Tod wraps one leg around Copper’s waist and moans out, “Don't move. Please, I...I’ve wanted to feel you for so long - I, _Copper_.”

Tod comes on a moan of Copper’s name and Copper doesn't know where to look: Tod’s face? Blissful and relaxed, mouth open and bottom lip slick with spit. Or Tod’s cock? Pulsing over Copper’s fingers, stark and pearly white against the tan of his hands. 

“Copper,” Tod laughs, and Copper snaps his eyes up (he chose cock apparently, because he's a romantic) and hopes that he doesn't look as stupidly out of his depth as he is. 

“You can pull out now,” Tod says, eyes sparkling fondly as he runs a hand through Copper’s hair. 

It's impossible to not kiss Tod at this point, so Copper leans down to do so, cupping Tod’s cheek with his clean hand. 

“Stay with me,” he whispers against Tod’s lips and immediately feels selfish for saying it. Tod’s education is important to him and even though Copper is getting by, Tod needs more freedom to explore and maybe grow even more into the person he's meant to be. 

Tod might understand everything Copper is feeling because he kisses back firmly, almost like a promise and says, “I'll always come back.”

By the time Tod leaves, after they've cleaned up and traded sweet, lingering kisses by the fire, Copper doesn't feel as anxious as he thought he would be. Tod lingers in the doorway, kissing Copper softly over and over like he can't help it, and finally he pulls himself away and promises to come back tomorrow. 

\---

Tod leaves for his spring semester a week later. 

Copper’s fine until he isn't. He doesn't own a landline and so by the third week without hearing Tod’s voice, he starts to miss him so intensely it’s a physical ache. 

He overcompensates by taking more work, which is necessary, honestly, after how little work he got done when Tod was in town. 

It gets easier once spring comes; this way Copper can sit outside, see something other than his own four walls. 

Chief visits him once, chuffing him on the back of his head when Copper just grunts out a hello. He sits on the other side of the porch, taking one of Copper’s whittling knives and ignoring the look Copper shoots him when he starts throwing it at the wall over and over. 

“Haven't seen your ugly mug in a while,” Chief comments, lazily looking at Copper from the corner of his eye. 

Copper shrugs, but maybe he still feels like the little brother that always wanted Chief’s approval because he says, “Been busy. Doing work, you know?”

He can feel Chief staring at him and when he looks up, Chief holds his gaze before sliding his eyes forward again. 

“Is that what you're calling him now?”

Copper freezes for the briefest of seconds, but he can still breathe, he doesn't feel like he's been dunked in ice, and he's okay now, he realizes. There's nothing to be ashamed of. 

“I call Tod by his name, Chief.” Copper puts down his knife and leans his forearms against the top of the wood. “Don't bullshit me. What are you here for?”

“Pop has been talking to the widow - yes, _talking_ I swear they haven't gotten into it for months - and she's been explaining some things to him.”

Copper waits. 

Chief makes an annoyed noise, but eventually goes on. “I don't like it. Pop doesn't like it. But we’re starting to get it and we don't like not seeing you more than seeing you with him.”

Of all conversations they could've had today, this wasn't one that Copper had even considered. He tries to speak, but his voice breaks immediately. 

Chief either takes pity on him or he just feels like he's on a roll. “And shit, kid, this is the happiest you've looked in years and you're still almost as miserable with missing him as we are with missing you.”

And god, they're both crying; this is embarrassing. But all Copper can do is futilely wipe at his eyes and Chief does the same as Copper croaks out, “Thank you.”

They take too long to get it together and Chief is still sniffling when they hug goodbye. 

“You better show up for dinner next week or I swear I'll hunt you down and drag you home,” he warns, too loud and too watery in Copper’s ear. 

It feels too quiet once Chief leaves, but not the overwhelming, insanity-inducing quiet of the past few weeks. 

The sound of his blade on wood is soothing, and he looks forward to next Sunday. 

\---

He doesn't know the exact date that Tod will be back; Tod hadn't known either since his finals hadn't been assigned yet. So when Tod shows up at his door one day in the middle of May, he's surprised and then thrilled. 

He wants to ask about how his semester went, just to hear his voice again, but Tod kisses him until the next thing Copper knows, he's on his back on his mattress, Tod’s mouth around his cock and hands on his hips. 

Needless to say, they don't get around to talking until much later. 

“Big Mama told me our parents are friends now.”

Copper groans and throws an arm over his eyes. “Let's not talk about our parents in bed.”

Tod laughs and twists to lay on Copper’s chest. “Oh come on, Copper. It's not like that.” He tries to pull Copper’s arm away from his face and Copper only relents so that he can run his hand down Tod’s back. “I just think it'll be nice. Maybe we can all have dinner sometime.”

Copper stares at him. They hadn't talked yet, so Copper hadn't had the chance to tell him about his conversation with Chief. For all Tod knows, Amos still wants to shoot him for being a little different. Tod just smiles at him though, calm and content in Copper’s arms and maybe that's just how Tod is, forgiving to fault and willing to give anyone a second, third or twentieth chance. 

“Yeah,” Copper says. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Tod’s smile widens to a grin and he leans up for a kiss before lying back down. Copper never wants to leave this bed. He wants Tod happy and smiling at him forever, so it's not his favorite moment when he's reminded that their time together is short. 

“When do you have to go back?” Copper asks, carding his fingers through Tod’s hair. He doesn't really want to ask; they're so happy now that he doesn't want to think of being separated again in a few months, but he can't stand not knowing. 

Tod shifts to grin at him and before Copper can start to feel upset that Tod looks so happy about the prospect of leaving him again, Tod says, “Never. I finished everything in three years and those summer classes I took two years ago.”

Tod leans in for a kiss and Copper’s lips tingle when Tod murmurs, “I’m staying. Or we can go somewhere else. I don't care as long as I'm with you.”

Copper’s heart is beating too loudly in his chest and he doesn't exactly get why. 

Absurdly, he remembers a tiny Tod saying ‘And we’ll always be friends forever, won't we?’ hopeful and sweet and Copper feels himself saying nonsensically, “Yeah, forever.”

Tod must understand though, because his smile stretches even further and when he leans in for another kiss, he whispers, “Forever.”

Tod sounds like he can barely believe it, so Copper holds him tighter, pressing how much he means it into every brush of skin. Even if Tod isn't used to it yet, he will be. They have plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Best of Friends because I can't just write Disney fic without using the main song from the movie.


End file.
